Hemostatic compositions in dry storage-stable form that comprise biocompatible, biodegradable, dry stable granular material are known e.g. from WO98/008550A or WO 2003/007845A. These products have been successfully applied on the art for hemostasis. Floseal® is an example for a powerful and versatile hemostatic agent consisting of a granular gelatin matrix swollen in a thrombin-containing solution to form a flowable paste.
Since such products have to be applied to humans, it is necessary to provide highest safety standards for quality, storage-stability and sterility of the final products and the components thereof. On the other hand, manufacturing and handling should be made as convenient and efficient as possible.
On the other hand, it has been found that previous hemostatic compositions for wound healing failed to induce hemostasis at conditions with impaired hemostasis (e.g. after heparinization). It is therefore desired to provide materials and compositions with improved hemostasis. Moreover, a strong adherence of the compositions applied to the tissue is needed when the composition is applied to a wound. It is also desired to provide material with suitable swelling behavior after application to a wound.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome such problems and provide suitable hemostatic compositions with improved adhering properties and methods for making such hemostatic composition. The compositions should also be provided in a convenient and usable manner. The products should preferably be provided in product formats enabling a convenient provision of “ready-to-use” hemostatic compositions, which can be directly applied to an injury without any time consuming reconstitution steps.